Naruto: Holder of Legndary Bloodlines
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. Here's yet another idea. I will talk about jutsus that I want to name below.**

 _ **Summary: Naruto is four years old when he meets the Kyuubi. Nobody knew that Minato Senju-Namikaze and Kushina Hyuuga-Uchiha-Uzumaki sealed their souls into Naruto to keep the Kyuubi sealed. At the age of six, Naruto went into the Higarashi Ninja Shop to get some supplies for the Academy. While shopping, Naruto sees a Katana sword called "Dragon Fang". The owner of Higarashi Ninja Shop tells Naruto about a story regarding Dragon Fang. That story is only someone with the Byakugan, the bloodline to have an affinity to all elements, whatever bloodline the Senju had, the Sharingan in its most powerful form (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan), the Uzumaki Chakra Chains, the Rinnegan, and the Dokushu can wield Dragon Fang. Dragon Fang is a sentient sword with the soul of a dragon sealed inside of it to ask the chosen wielder if they want power and why they want it. Powerful Naruto. Godlike Naruto. Jinchuuriki to all Bijuu Naruto. Smart Naruto. Naruto/harem. Fem!Kyuubi. Fem!Haku. Alive Mikoto. Civilian Council, Sasuke, and Danzo bashing.**_

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

"SHOUTING!"

' _Naruto telepathically talking to his tenants.'_

" _Minato and Kushina telepathically talking to Naruto."_

" **Bijuu/Summon talking."**

' **Bijuu/Summon thinking.'**

" _ **Kyuubi and Naga telepathically talking to Naruto."**_

 **Jutsu**

 _Notes/letters._

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu.**_

*Sounds*

Dreams.

 **(A/Ns).**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Kazumi Senju, Dan Namikaze, and Mitomi Senju.**

 _Naruto's POV:_

I was inside my apartment sleeping. I have been having weird dreams for the past week.

 _Naruto's Dream: Hajime:_

I was playing in a field while the Yondaime Hokage, and two red haired women are watching me. The redhead on the left has lavender eyes while the redhead on the right has red eyes with slit pupils. The redhead with slit pupil eyes has nine fox tails coming out of her lower back with fox ears on top of her head. Anyways, I was chasing a little fox around trying to catch the fox.

 _Naruto's Dream: Kai:_

I always had that dream. I know how to go into my mindscape because I'm smarter than people give me credit for. Jiji would always bring books for me to read. Since I can't sleep, I plan on going into my mindscape again.

 _Naruto's Mindscape: Minato's POV:_

"Do you think that Naruto will finally come?" I ask Kushina and Kurama. **"He better come. I've been giving him dreams of him chasing a kit in a field while the three of us watch him. After those dreams he comes into his mindscape."** Kurama says.

 _Meanwhile: Naruto's POV:_

"Why is this place always a sewer?" I ask myself out loud. I follow the pipe that's a bright red to the end. I soon find myself in a huge room with bars on the back wall. All that's holding the bars is a piece of paper with the word "seal" on it in kanji. "So nice of you to join us Sochi." A female voice inside the cage says. "Who's there?" I ask into the cage. Soon the three adults from my dream walk into the light. "Yondaime-sama." I say in awe at seeing my hero. "That's Tou-san to you Sochi. I'm sorry for condemning you to the life you live." The Yondaime, who's my Tou-san, says. "It's ok Tou-san but who are the others?" I ask. The redhead with lavender eyes steps forward. "I'm your Kaa-san or Kaa-chan whichever you prefer." Kaa-chan says. **"And I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Boss Summon to the Kitsune Clan. Please call me Kurama."** The other redhead says. "How are you two here Tou-san, Kaa-chan?" I ask.

"Well when I was sealing Kurama into you, I sealed your mother's and my souls into you to keep Kurama at bay until she calmed down. Right before my soul was fully sealed, I left a letter for Hiruzen, or the Sandaime, to not reveal your status as a Jinchuuriki to anyone that he doesn't trust. Somehow people found out. Since you're here, your mother and I can tell you what Bloodline Limits or Kekkie Genkei you have from both sides of the family. From my side, you get the Senju Bloodline, and the Bloodline to have an affinity to all the elements." Tou-san explains.

"From my side, you get the **Byakugan(1)** , the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan(2)** , the **Chakra Chains(3)** , the full **Rinnegan(4)** , and the **Dokushu(5)**. Your father and I will teach you everything relating to Chakra in here. Please change your mindscape so we can teach you." Kaa-chan says. "Ok Kaa-chan." I say. I change my mindscape up to be a field with a small forest, a small lake, and a house big enough for all of us. Kura-chan has a necklace with the seal on it around her neck.

"Before we start Sochi, we want you to buy some weights in the real world to increase your strength and speed. Make sure that they can use Chakra to increase the weight." Tou-san says. "I'll try Tou-san. Most places overcharge me for unusable kunai or uneatable food." I say.

 _Time skip: two years: Naruto's POV:_

It's been two years since I started training with Tou-san, Kaa-chan, and Kura-chan. During that time, I learned many Fuinjutsus, Ninjutsus, Taijutsus, Kinjutsus, Genjutsus, and Kenjutsus. One of the best Nin or Kin jutsus is the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (6)**. It made training much easier. I also started two gardens in my apartment. One for medicinal plants and one for poisons. With the **Dokushu** , I found that I'm immune to poison. I'm even immune to snake venom. I can make my pores make poison so it would be suicide to fight me in Taijutsu. I can even make my Chakra poisonous. Anyways, I'm on my way to Higarashi Ninja Shop to buy some supplies. Mainly some weights, blank scrolls for storage seals, practice swords, Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon needles, and a Katana or two.

 _Tenten's POV:_

I working in my adopted parent's store when the bell at the front rings. "Hello and welcome to Higarashi… Naruto?" I start the normal introduction when I see who it is. 'Naruto-kun's here!' I mentally shout. "What are you doing here Naruto-kun?" I ask. "Hey Tenten-chan. Is your dad in?" Naruto-kun greets and asks. "Yeah, he's out back in the forge. I'll go get him." I say then leave.

 _Naruto's POV:_

" _Does my little Sochi have a crush?"_ Kaa-chan asks. _'She and a boy named Lee who has the nickname Rock Lee were my only two friends in the Orphanage. I'm beginning to think that old war hawk Danzo may have made it where anyone who was friends with you and Tou-san couldn't adopt me. Kakashi-nii-san would often bring me fresh fruits and veggies, meat, bread, and other healthy foods.'_ I reply. Just then Tenten-chan and Dillan Higarashi-san come into the room. "Hello Naruto. Tenten told me you wanted to speak to me?" Dillan-san says. "That's right Dillan-san. I made a list of things I need." I say and hand him the list.

 _Dillan Higarashi's POV:_

 _Wrist and ankle weights that can increase the weight with Chakra._

 _Weighted vest same as wrist and ankle weights._

 _Blank scrolls for storage seals._

 _Practice swords._

 _400 Kunai._

 _400 Shuriken._

 _400 Senbon needles._

 _Katana or two._

I read on the list Naruto gave me. I had Tenten get everything but the last item(s) on the list. I lead Naruto to where the Katanas are at. "Do any of these speak to you?" I ask. "No they…" Naruto starts before seeing a sword I keep in the back.

 _Naruto's POV:_

I saw a sword with a guard shaped like dragon. The hilt has red jewels that seem to shine. There's a chain on the pommel that has a side view of a dragon head connected at the neck. The sheath is pure black. "What's this one called?" I ask still looking at the sword. "That is called Dragon Fang. It once belonged to the Sage of the Six Paths. Legend says that the sword is sentient with the soul of an actual dragon. The Sage found a dragon dying so he sealed the dragon's soul into the sword to keep the dragon alive. Only someone with six Kekkie Genkies or Bloodline Limits will be able to wield Dragon Fang. It's also said that the soul of the dragon will speak to the chosen wielder and ask if they want power and for what reason." Dillan-san says. _**"Do you want power boy?"**_ A voice in my head asks. _'Yes.'_ I reply. _**"Why do you want power boy?"**_ The voice asks. _'To protect the people precious to me. I want to get stronger to protect my precious people.'_ I reply. _**"Very well boy. You can use my power to grow stronger. My name is Naga. I was once the King of the Dragon Clan before I was beaten by my son Draco."**_ Naga-san says. _'Thank you Naga-san.'_ I reply. _**"It was no problem boy."**_ Naga-san says. "Wield me." A voice whispers to me. I follow a voice until I reach a new sword.

"What's with this sword?" I ask picking up the sword. "I don't know to tell you truth. I found that sword day in my ninja days and when I started my store, I decided to put it on display hoping someone would buy it." Dillan-san says. "Well then add it to the other sword please." I say. "Alright." Dillan-san says. Once everything is rung up, I find myself paying less than I thought. "I thought I would have to pay more Dillan-san." I say. "Well I'm giving Dragon Fang and the other sword to you for free. Nobody but you could wield Dragon Fang and nobody would buy the other sword." Dillan-san says. "Thank you Dillan-san." I say. "No problem Naruto." Dillan-san says. I then leave the store to head back home.

 _Time skip: next day: Naruto's POV:_

I woke up from learning with Tou-san, Kaa-chan, Kura-chan, and Naga-san. I get up and tend to my gardens before getting a shower. _"Sochi when you get the chance, go to the top of my head on the Hokage Monument. I placed a seal there that will teleport you to my private library that I hid inside my head in case anyone wanted my jutsus in the event that I died. I sealed your mother's sword, Midnight Queen, there as well. Just use the_ _ **Kage Bunshin**_ _to read everything while you attend the Academy."_ Tou-san says. _'Ok Tou-san.'_ I reply. _**"Naru-kun, the bloodlines you got from your parents aren't the only bloodlines you can have. I can make a bloodline for you but it will take time. Also, I suggest getting some training in the Inuzuka Taijutsu styles."**_ Kura-chan says. _'Ok Kura-chan. I'll see what I can do.'_ I reply. After getting my shower, I get some breakfast.

After breakfast, I head to Tou-san's head in the Hokage Monument. I follow Tou-san's instructions on where the seal is. Once I push a little Chakra into the seal, I get blinded by smoke. Once the smoke clears, I find myself in a huge library. I make about 200 **Kage Bunshins** to read everything while I get my Kaa-chan's sword and practice with it then seal it in a seal on my left forearm. I then meditate.

 _Naruto's Visions: Hajime: Naruto's POV:_

"What the heck?" I ask myself. I'm seeing a man with a Kumo headband that has a slash through it wielding a sword that returns Lightning Jutsus with twice as much power. Then it shifts to what I can guess is northern Wind Country to see a storm with a sword in the eye of it. 'Must be what's causing the storm.' I think to myself. Then it shifts again. This time I'm seeing a sword lodged in stone in what looks like north-western Earth Country. Then it shifts a third and final time. I'm now seeing a sword lodged in stone at the bottom of a lake in eastern Water Country.

 _Naruto's Visions: Kai: Naruto's POV:_

"What the heck was all that about?" I ask myself. _**"Naruto. I believe you just saw where the other Elemental Swords are located. The sword you got after mine was the Elemental Sword that is the embodiment of Fire. The Elemental Swords were made by Kami herself. It was said that only the Chosen One, the one who would bring peace to the world, would be able to wield all five swords. If you had visions telling you where the other swords are then you must be the Chosen One. Only Kami herself can confirm it."**_ Naga explains. _"I've heard about them. The Elemental Swords were said to be even stronger than the Seven Swords of the Mist. If you are the Chosen One Sochi, you will be the strongest swordsman in the Elemental Countries. Not even your great granduncle Tobirama Senju's Sword of the Thunder God could match up."_ Kaa-chan says. _'Wow. If I ever get the chance, I will look for the other swords in Wind, Earth, and Water Countries. It probably won't be for a few years though.'_ I reply. _"That's probably the best idea. Maybe you can get a mission if you make Chuunin to go get the swords."_ Tou-san says. _**"Are you kidding, when I get done with the Kekkie Genkie I'm making Naru-kun, he might as well be made Hokage when he gets through the Chuunin Exams."**_ Kura-chan says. I block them out to head back to my apartment to get ready for the Academy tomorrow.

 _Meanwhile in Naruto's Mindscape: Minato's POV:_

"What kind of Kekkie Genkie are you making for my son?" I ask Kurama. **"I don't have a name for it yet. That's up to Naru-kun. The idea for it is to copy other Kekkie Genkies with the exceptions of Hashirama Senju's Mokuton(7), the Yuki Clan's Hyoton(8), the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan(9), and the Hyuuga Clan's Byakugan. The exceptions are because he already has them. The Hyoton is because of your Kekkie Genkie Minato-kun."** Kurama explains. "So he could copy the **Bone Pulse(10)** from the Kaguya Clan?" Kushina-chan asks. **"Yes. That's a good example of one."** Kurama says.

 _Next morning: Naruto's POV:_

*Yawns.* "Time to head to the Academy." I say. I put on my clothes then use the **Henge no Jutsu(11)** to make myself seem like I'm shorter than I really am. Also, my **Henge** has me wear a horrid orange jumpsuit.

 _Time skip: two hours later: Kiba Inuzuka's POV:_

I just arrived to the Academy with Akamaru on my head. I sit down in my seat and watch as a boy with sun-kissed blonde hair wearing an eyesore of an orange jumpsuit walks in. He sits beside me. "Hello. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" He greets and asks. "My name's Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru. You know, you're shorter than when I saw you yesterday." I greet and say. "You can't tell anyone this but this is my **Henge** I made to make me seem like an idiot to let those egotistical bastards on the Civilian Council think that they can get away with sabotaging my education on how to be a ninja. Even though I just met you, I trust you enough to tell you this." Naruto whispers to me. "Thanks. After school, do you want to come train with me and my family?" I ask. "Sure. That is if your mother would allow it." Naruto says. "I'm sure I can get her to allow it." I say.

 _Time skip: lunchtime: Naruto's POV:_

I was sitting under a tree with my new friend Kiba. I was looking for Tenten-chan and Lee. Soon enough I notice Lee being bullied by other kids in his class. I march over there. "Hey. Leave him alone. So what if he can't use Chakra? Not every ninja is always reliant on Chakra. Some rely on swords, spears, bo-staffs, nunchaku, Sais, basically any kind of weapon. Some rely on their own fists and feet. That's why there's Taijutsu and Kenjutsu." I order and say. "What are you going to do if we don't? We're older than you so scram." One boy asks then says. I pull out Dragon Fang. "Attack him one more time, and I'm not afraid to shed blood. I once killed a Kumo Nin from kidnapping the Hyuuga Heiress." I say. "Let's go. The dobe's not worth it." Another boy says.

"Thank you for standing up for me Naruto." Lee says. "What are friends for Lee? Did you seek out Maito Gai like I said to?" I ask. "I did and he has been training me since I started the Academy. I still have a few years before he becomes my Jounin sensei. He promised me that when I become a Genin, he would be my sensei." Lee says. "That's good Lee. Have you seen Tenten-chan anywhere?" I say then ask. "Not since the class has left for lunch." Lee says. "Ok. Thanks anyways." I say.

 _Time skip: after Academy: Naruto's POV:_

I was walking with Kiba to his home. "Kaa-san, nee-chan, I'm home and I brought a friend." Kiba says. Soon a woman comes out of the kitchen. "So who's your friend Kiba?" The woman asks. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Inuzuka-san." I say with a small bow. "Kaa-san can Naruto train with us?" Kiba asks. "I guess I can allow that. He can get a companion like you have Akamaru if he can find one who likes him. By the way Naruto, my name is Tsume Inuzuka." Tsume-san says. Tsume-san, Kiba, Akamaru, and I head to the dog kennels. I look at all the dogs but one tries to attack me so I quickly scratch it behind the ears. I soon hear a thump behind me so I turn around to see Kiba on the ground. "What's wrong with Kiba?" I ask. "Nobody has ever been able to tame Kasumi. Kiba fainted from the shock of someone taming her. She's yours to bond with." Tsume-san says. I continue to pet Kasumi and talk to her.

 _Time skip: Graduation: Naruto's POV:_

It's been six years since I got Kasumi and started learning the Inuzuka Clan techniques. During that time, I got three girls pining after me. Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. Sakura and Ino pretend to pin after Sasuke Uchiha or as like to call him the King Emo, the Brooding King, King Arrogance, and Sasgay. I told them to pin after him as a cover like my **Henge**. I've got to say, when I finally show my skills, there will be plenty of Civilians denying that the 'Demon brat' is more powerful than their 'precious Uchiha' not that I care. Every time I get paired with Sasgay in the Taijutsu class, I beat him. I beat him in everything without even trying. Homaru and Koharu are at least kind to me. Danzo is the only one I don't like. I've had to kill at least four ROOT ANBU since the incident with the Kumo Nin. It got so bad that I moved my gardens to Tou-san's secret library. I even moved in there too. 'It's a good thing I had learned Tou-san's **Hiraishin no Jutsu(12)** and the **Shunshin no Jutsu(13)**.' I think to myself. 'After today, I can drop my **Henge** for good.' I tell myself. I was patiently waiting for my turn to do the three Academy Jutsus. "Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka-sensei asks. I stand up. "Make sure you pass. Hana said she'd treat us to dinner if we both pass." Kiba says. "I know Kiba. I just hope that Mizuki doesn't try anything." I say. It's a known fact that Mizuki has tried multiple ways to fail me but since everything goes to jiji, he can't do it. Currently, I hold the title of Rookie of the Year since I started the Academy. Sasgay has tried multiple times to get it. He even went as far as to involve those fools on the Civilian Council.

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu: Hajime: Naruto's POV:**_

 _ **I was currently hanging out with Lee and Ten-chan. We were training with Maito Gai when an ANBU with a cat mask showed up. "Uzumaki-san, the council has requested your presence." The ANBU says with a melodious female voice. "Ok Neko-chan." Neko, or Yugao Uzuki, was my Kaa-chan's apprentice before Kaa-chan got pregnant with me. Anyways, I'm walking with Yugao to the Council Room. Upon arriving, I see Koharu-obachan, Homaru-jisan, jiji. Hiashi Hyuuga-san, Shibi Aburame-san, Chouza Akimichi-san, Shikaku Nara-san, Inoichi Yamanaka-san, and Tsume-san on the Shinobi side. On the Civilian side, Danzo, and Meibiki Haruno-san. Meibiki-san is Sakura-chan's mother and fully supports what I'm doing for Sakura-chan. I also recognize Dillan-san.**_

" _ **Excuse me but can someone tell my why my training with Konoha's Green Beast, Maito Gai was interrupted for?" I ask. "You're here because you hold the title of Rookie of the Year and it belongs to Sasuke Uchiha." One fat civilian says. "Titles like that are earned not given to some spoiled brat. Do you think the Hokage was given the title Kami no Shinobi? NO! He EARNED that title. I earned the title Rookie of the Year and no spoiled brat is going to take it. If you don't like it then go fuck off. I won't deal with stupid fools who thing that just because someone comes from a clan makes them special. The Yondaime came from the Senju Clan yet his last name was Namikaze. He mother was a Senju while his father was a Namikaze.**_

 _ **Kushina Uzumaki came from Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Hyuuga blood. Madara Uzumaki or Uchiha Madara married Maya Uzumaki, Mito Uzumzki's twin sister, and had a son they named Lalauch. Lalauch married a woman named Hitomi who was later discovered to be a Hyuuga. Clan's don't mean shit if there's only one member. Take Uzushiogakure no Sato. I'm the only one with the last name Uzumaki so Uzushio is my ancestor's home. While we're on Uzushio, I did some research. Uzushio had whirlpools that only an Uzumaki can cross and Konoha was the only village told of how to deactivate the whirlpools. If Iwa, Kumo, and Mist destroyed Uzushio, then someone from Konoha had to be a traitor." I say while glaring at Danzo. All the Shinobi council, jiji, Koharu-obachan, and Homaru-jisan all look at Danzo.**_

" _ **Why's everyone looking at me?" Danzo asks. "Jiji before I moved to a more secret location, after the incident with that Kumo Nin, I had to kill at least four Nin with blank masks that had the kanji for ROOT. They looked like ANBU before I saw the ROOT kanji." I say "Danzo I told you to disband ROOT. I will be having ANBU loyal only to me search your home, and all your bases. From this point on, until all ROOT forces are found and executed, Konoha is on lockdown." Jiji says.**_

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu: Kai: Naruto's POV:**_

From that point on ROOT ANBU were tracked down and killed on site. Evidence was found of Danzo betraying Uzushio to the enemy in the last war, along with other things. Before Danzo was killed, he tried to use the Sharingan he had implanted into his eye and his arm which was an implanted version of my great grandpa's arm to control me. I laughed right in his face. Anyways, I enter the room where Iruka-sensei and Mizuki are. "Ok Naruto. All you have to do is the **Henge no Jutsu** , the **Kawarimi no Jutsu(14)** , and the **Bunshin no Jutsu(15)**. And you pass." Iruka-sensei says. I do the **Henge** to look like my Tou-san. _"Good choice Sochi."_ Tou-san says. _'Thanks Tou-san.'_ I reply. Iruka-sensei throws a chalkboard eraser at me and I use the **Kawarimi** to switch with Mizuki. For the **Bunshin** , I use the **Kage Bunshin** instead. "No Genin hopeful should be able to do the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Only the Sannin or the Hokage have enough Chakra for it. Some Jounin do but most don't." Iruka-sensei says. "I've always had almost god like reserves." I say. I received my headband. 'Now I just need a mission outside of Konoha and I can head to Uzushio, then to Water Country to get the Water Sword. I have the Fire Sword. I need the Wind Sword, the Lightning Sword, the Earth Sword, and the Water Sword. I should also get great granduncle Tobirama's Sword of the Thunder God back while I'm at it.' I think to myself.

 _Kiba's POV:_

I watched as Naruto came back into the room with a headband on. "I take it you passed?" I ask. "Yep. I might be one of the few students whole graduated from the Academy with the title Rookie of the Year the whole time I was in the Academy." Naruto says. "Well if you are, Hana will treat us to dinner for a week." I say. "Alright." Naruto says.

 _Meanwhile: Hiruzen's POV:_

"So who do you think should be put on Naruto's team?" I ask my two teammates. "Well we can't put him with the Uchiha. The Inuzuka boy is really loyal to Naruto so it would be best if they were put together. That leaves us with either the Hyuuga heiress or the Meibiki's daughter." Koharu says. "But what should we do about that new Doujutsu that he called the **Shinseinagan(16)**? That's able to copy Kekkie Genkies. He already has the **Byakugan** and the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan** so he can't copy them. Also what about that sword he calls Fire Sword?" Homaru asks then says then asks. "I don't know. He already has the right to have a seat on the Council for the Namikaze Clan when he makes Chuunin." I say. "With all the Bloodlines he has, you might as well make him Hokage if he passes the Chuunin Exams." Koharu says. "That's up to the Fire Daimyo." Homaru says. "Team Seven will consist of Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki, under Jounin Kakashi Hatake." I say.

 _Time skip: two days: Naruto's POV:_

I was sitting with Kiba. Iruka-sensei came in and gave an 'I'm proud of you all' speech/rant. He started announcing teams until he gets to my name. "Team Seven will consist of Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki, under Jounin Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight consists of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha, under Jounin Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine is still in circulation. Team Ten is Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka, under Asuma Sarutobi. Please wait here for your Jounin instructors." Iruka-sensei says. After that Jounin start coming. While waiting for four my team's sensei, Sakura and I make-out. "Man you have three girls pining after you and I don't. You're lucky Naruto." Kiba says. I ignore him to finish the kiss. "Are you going to continue standing in the shadows or are you going to come out Kakashi-nii?" I ask.

"How is it you always know where I am Naruto-otouto?" Kakashi-nii asks. "Sensory. I've been able to sense people when I want to." I say. "Alright. Meet me on the roof." Kakashi-nii says then disappears in a swirl of leaves. Sakura-hime, Kiba, and I head to the roof. Once we sit down, Kakashi-nii starts speaking. "Let's introduce ourselves, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams or ambitions." "Why don't you start sensei?" Sakura-hime asks. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes, I don't have many dislikes, I have many hobbies, and my dreams are 'R' rated." Kakashi-nii says. 'Really Kakashi-nii?' I think to myself. "Pinkie you're up." Kakashi-nii says. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are 'looks at me', my dislikes are Sasuke Uchiha, my hobbies are training and hanging out with Naruto, my dreams are to one day be Naruto's wife." Sakura-hime says. I give her a kiss on the cheek. "You're up dog boy." Kakashi-nii says. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka. My likes are my dog Akamaru, Naruto, training, and walking the Inuzuka hounds, my dislikes are arrogant fools, my hobbies are the same as my likes, and my dreams are to be a great Clan Head like my Kaa-san." Kiba says. I and he share a fist bump. "Ok. Blondie's turn." Kakashi-nii says. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Kakashi-nii, ramen, training, my friends, Kiba, Kasumi, Sakura-hime, Ino-chan, and Hinata-chan. My dislikes are the time it takes for ramen to cook and arrogant fools, my hobbies are same as my likes, and my dreams are to be the greatest Hokage ever." I say. "Meet me at Training Ground Seven tomorrow at 7 a.m. also don't eat breakfast." Kakashi-nii says.

 _Time skip: next day 7 a.m.: Naruto's POV:_

I'm walking up to Training Ground Seven to meet Kiba and Sakura-hime. "Hi Naru-koi. Did you have a good breakfast?" Sakura-hime greets and asks. "I sure did Sakura-hime." I reply. "Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat breakfast so why did you?" Kiba asks. "Kiba, Kakashi-nii-san is always three hours late. It'll be 10 a.m. by the time he gets here. Sakura-hime and I ate breakfast because we knew this. I brought some for you in case you didn't know." I say. I toss him a storage scroll

 **Ok. That's enough for now. KyuubiGoku, Kairomaru, if either of you read this story, I'm sorry for using your ideas from Dokushu, The Poison Master and The Ultimate Dojutsu.**

 **(1): Doujutsu used by the Hyuuga Clan.**

 **(2): Highest level of the Sharingan for the Uchiha Clan.**

 **(3): Ability of the Uzumaki Clan.**

 **(4): Same as above.**

 **(5): Kekkie Genkie made by Kairomaru.**

 **(6): Shadow Clone Technique.**

 **(7): Wood Release.**

 **(8): Ice Release.**

 **(9): Doujutsu used by the Uchiha Clan.**

 **(10): Ability of the Kaguya Clan.**

 **(11): Disguise Technique.**

 **(12): Flying Thunder God Technique.**

 **(13): Flash Step Technique.**

 **(14): Replacement Technique.**

 **(15): Clone Technique.**

 **(16): Doujutsu made by KyuubiGoku.**

 **If any of the Jutsus named above are wrong, let me know what the real translation is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. I didn't mention it last chapter but the members of the harem so far are Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Fem!Haku, Fem!Kyuubi, Fem!Shukaku, Fem!Niibi, Fem!Isobu, Fem!Goku, Fem!Kokuo, Fem!Saiken, Fem!Chomei, Fem!Gyuki, Mei Terumi, Karin, Fu, Yugito, Samui, Karui, Konan, Guren, Anko, Hana, Kurenai, Yugao after Chuunin Exams, Pakura, Yakumo, Ameyuri Ringo, Ayame, Kin, Kami, Yami, Shinigami, and Sasame. If anyone has an idea for future members, leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ.**

 _Naruto's POV:_

It's been a month since Team 7 was formed. Right now, we're supposed to get ready for our first C-Ranked mission. 'Something seriously feels wrong with this mission.' I think to myself. _**"What would give you that idea Naru-koi?"**_ Kura-hime asks. _'Well for one, Wave Country is under the oppression of a business tycoon named Gato that I had two blood clones_ **(Not using Japanese versions.)** _infiltrate as two mercenaries waiting for me to give them the signal to kill all the mercenaries and rob Gato before killing him. This mission will help do that but the feeling of the client lying is what concerns me.'_ I reply. _"Don't be so down Sochi. If Gato is out of the way, you can go to Water Country to look for the Water Sword. You did paint the seal with the kanji for fire on your arm right?"_ Tou-san says then asks. _'Of course I did. Last I heard, Kiri was in a Civil War between bloodline users and non-bloodline users. I already plan on using my natural talent for sealing to take Isobu into me. After Isobu is inside of me, I'll shove a kunai into Yagura's head right between the eyes.'_ I reply. Anyways, I'm in the lab part of the base I found out is connected to the library Tou-san keeps. I grab a pouch full of Senzu beans that I created. I have three gardens separated by lead walls. One for medicinal plants, one for plants used in poisons, and the last for my Senzu bean plants. After I'm all packed up, I head to the gates to meet Kiba and Sakura-hime.

 _Kiba's POV:_

"Hey Sakura, what do you think is taking Naruto and Kakashi-sensei so long?" I ask. "Naruto's probably in his secret and special place getting ready. As for Kakashi-sensei, I don't know. Hey look, here come Kasumi." Sakura says. I follow where she's pointing at and see Naruto and Kasumi running up. "Hey guys. Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto greets and asks. "I'm right here Naruto." Kakashi-sensei says appearing in a poof of smoke. "What took you so long Naru-koi?" Sakura asks. "I had to get something for the mission. Kakashi-sensei can I talk to you alone?" Naruto says then asks Kakashi-sensei. "Sure Naruto-otouto." Kakashi-sensei says. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei walk off.

 _Naruto's POV:_

"Kakashi-sensei, this mission feels like it should be an A-Rank. I have a spy network of blood clones around the Elemental Nations. Wave Country is in an oppression from a business tycoon named Gato. With Tazuna-san building a bridge, more than likely Gato hired Missing Nin to kill Tazuna-san." I explain. "If that's the case, we'll have to keep an eye out then. What did you have to get that took you so long anyways?" Kakashi-nii says then asks. "Senzu beans. They're something I made myself that heal injuries and replenish Chakra. All you have to do is eat it." I reply.

 _Time skip: two hours later: Naruto's POV:_

Kakashi-nii, Sakura-hime, Kiba, Tazuna-san, and I have been walking at a civilians pace for two hours. We passed a puddle five seconds ago. 'Amateurs. Using a puddle when it hasn't rained for two weeks.' I think to myself. I made a shadow clone and substituted with it. After the Demon Brothers of Kiri reveal themselves, I shoot them with darts that knocks them out. I then drag them into the forest and wait. "What happened?" The one horned brother asked. "Well I knocked you two out with darts and I dragged you into the forest to talk to you." I say. "What do you want to talk to us about gaki **(brat)**?" The other brother asks. "I want to offer you two sanctuary in Uzushiogakure no Sato when it's rebuilt. You can help in the rebuilding if you accept. So what's your decision?" I say then ask. "We accept. My name is Gozu and this is my brother Meizu." The first one says. "Well then, welcome aboard the Uzushiogakure no Sato rebuilding team. If you have anyone you would like me to invite, speak now." I say. "Invite Zabuza Momochi when you run into him. He also has an apprentice that will follow Zabuza everywhere." Meizu says. "I will try." I say.

 _Meanwhile: Sakura's POV:_

"Kakashi-sensei, what's Naru-koi doing?" I ask. "I don't know Sakura. Ask Naruto-otouto when he returns." Kakashi-sensei says. Just then Naru-koi appears. "What were you doing Naru-koi?" I ask. "I was setting something up so if I have to leave Konoha, I have someplace to live. With how people treat me there, it's better if I do this." Naru-koi says. "Well almost all of the rookies will want to leave with you. Most adults as well. About ¾ of the ninja will leave with you if you do leave." I say. "And I would appreciate that Sakura-hime." Naru-koi says.

 _Time skip: two days later: Naruto's POV:_

Well, we're finally on the island of Wave Country. There's a mist that small amounts of Chakra. ' **Hidden Mist Jutsu**!' I think to myself. I then hear rustling in the bushes so I throw a senbon into the bushes. I rush in and find a snow white rabbit cowering in fear 'cause of my senbon. ' **Substitution Jutsu**. Whoever I heard was smart.' I think to myself. I pick up the frightened rabbit and regroup before the rabbit gets glomped by Sakura-hime screaming 'kawaii'.

 _Meanwhile: Haku's POV:_

'I'm sorry Mr. Fluffy. I didn't want to use you but I couldn't let myself be captured. I promise I will rescue you from them.' I think to myself while sheading a few tears. Just then Zabuza-sama thickens his **Hidden Mist Jutsu** to mask his presence. "ZABUZA MOMOCHI! COME OUT! I WISH TO TALK TO YOU AND YOUR APPRENTICE!" The boy who almost hit me with that senbon shouts. Zabuza-sama releases his **Hidden Mist Jutsu** and says, "What do you want to talk to me about gaki?" "Let's head someplace more private shall we?" The boy asks. "Fine." Zabuza-sama says. He motions for me to follow them.

 _Naruto's POV:_

Zabuza, his apprentice, and I are walking into the forest to talk. "What is it you want gaki?" Zabuza asks. "I want to offer you two sanctuary in Uzushiogakure no Sato when it's rebuilt. Gozu and Meizu were already offered this and they accepted. Don't worry about Gato. By next morning, Gato will be broke and dead. Dead because I have two blood clones disguised as mercenaries, and broke because said clones will rob him before killing him. If you need time, I can give you a week." I explain. "No need for that because we accept right Haku?" Zabuza says then asks his apprentice. "Right Zabuza-sama. Just to let you know Naruto-san, I'm a boy." Haku says. "That's not what my senses are telling Haku-chan. I can smell the honey smell that means you're aroused. By the way, here's your pet rabbit back." I say then let the rabbit go to Haku-chan. "Why did you let my meal go Naruto-sama?" Kasumi asks me. To Zabuza and Haku, Kasumi barked but to me Kasumi spoke. A side effect of mating with Kura-hime was that I can communicate with animals. "Because Kasumi, Mr. Fluffy is not mine to let you eat." I tell Kasumi. Kasumi pouts cutely but I remain unaffected.

 _Time skip: later that night: Naruto's POV:_

I'm standing on a cliff overlooking Gato's mansion, watching as my two blood clones destroy Garo's army of mercenaries and bandits. After two hours, both clones come to where I am. "It's done boss. Everything in Gato's name is in your name and everything from the mansion is this scroll." One clone says while tossing me a scroll. "You both did well. Go somewhere else for the network." I say then order. "YES BOSS!" Both clones shout. I send a shadow clone back to the house while I take Gato's now my yacht to Water Country.

 _Time skip: next morning: Mei's POV:_

I was in the command tent for the Rebellion of Kiri's Civil War when Ao and Chojuro walk in. "What can I help you two with?" I ask with a sweet tone and sweet smile. "Mei-san, there's a large Chakra signature approaching the land. It's unfamiliar but it feels like a Jinchuuriki." Ao says. "It looked like it was coming from the main land like Fire, Wind, Earth, or Lightning Countries." Chojuro says. "Take me to the estimated arrival point. I would like to meet this person." I say. Ao and Chojuro just bow and lead me to the spot.

 _Meanwhile: Ameyuri Ringo's POV:_

I was waiting in the bushes for Mei Terumi and her bodyguards to drop their guard so I can attack with my Kiba Blades. Soon enough a yacht appears in the distance and drops anchor near the shore while the most handsome blonde jumps off and lands on the water. He walks on the water to shore. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Terumi asks. "In order, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm just passing through to gather someone then going to gather a special sword." The handsome blonde says. "Wasn't the Uzumaki Clan destroyed in the last war?" Ao asks. "Most of it was. Nagato and Kushina Uzumaki were the only surviving members." Naruto-kun says. 'I wonder who it is that Naruto-kun's here to gather? Wait when did I start calling him Naruto-kun?' I think to myself.

 _Mei's POV:_

"So who are you here to gather Naruto-kun?" I ask. "Isobu." Naruto-kun says. "Why are you here for Yagura's Bijuu?" Chojuro asks. "To save Isobu the pain from having to reform. When a Jinchuuriki is killed so is the Bijuu for three years. A Bijuu reforms after three years but every time a Bijuu dies, it hurts like hell." Naruto-kun says. "Are you a shinobi?" Ameyuri Ringo asks while coming out of the bushes. "Yes but my Genin teammates and Jounin sensei is currently in Wave Country. I have three Missing Nin working on rebuilding Uzushiogakure no Sato until the bridge builder my team is protecting for no reason now is done building his bridge. By the way, who are you four?" Naruto-kun says then asks. "My name is Mei Terumi, leader of the Rebellion. With me is Ao and Chojuro. The last person is Ameyuri Ringo, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." I say. "Ok. Ameyuri, do you know Zabuza Momochi?" Naruto-kun asks. "How do you know Zabuza Naruto-kun?" Ameyuri asks. "Zabuza, Gozu, Meizu, and Haku Yuki, are the people rebuilding. Haku is the one not listed as a Missing Nin." Naruto-kun explains. "How do you, a mere Genin, plan to kill Yagura after saving Isobu?" I ask.

"Simple, I'll just walk right into Yagura's office absorb Isobu into me then shove a kunai right between Yagura's eyes." Naruto-kun says. "What is the special sword you're here to gather?" Chojuro asks. "It's a sword that is the embodiment of the element Water. It's part of the Legendary Elemental Swords. Five swords made by Kami that embodies the elements. Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. I already have the Fire Sword, I need the Water Sword, the Wind Sword, the Lightning Sword, and the Earth Sword. After I get all five swords, I could become a god with my reserves." Naruto-kun explains. "What do you mean?" Ao asks.

"I have enough Chakra to rival all five Kages and control to rival three Kages. No to mention my great grandfather and great granduncle on my father's side of my family were the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages. My great grandfather and my great granduncle on my mother's side are the founders of the Uchiha Clan. My grandmother on my mother's side was a Hyuuga so I practically have godlike Chakra reserves. Not to mention I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Also I'm the reincarnation of the Sage of the Six Paths. So yeah, I'm more powerful than a mere Genin." Naruto-kun says.

 _Naruto's POV:_

I start walking to Kiri. With me is Ameyuri-chan. "Why are you with me Ameyuri-chan?" I ask. "Well I wanted to know what kind of bloodlines you have." Ameyuri-chan says.

"Well I have the **Byakugan** , the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan** , an affinity to every element, whatever bloodline the Senju Clan has, the **Dokushu** , the full **Rinnegan** , **Chakra Chains** , and the **Shinseinagan**. The last one was a gift from the Kyuubi. The **Shinseinagan** is like the **Sharingan** on it can copy bloodlines as well." I explain.

"So you could copy the Terumi Clan bloodline for **Lava Release** and **Boil Release**?" Ameyuri-chan asks. "No more like the Kaguya Clan **Dead Bone Pulse** bloodline. **Lava Release** and **Boil Release** are part of my Namikaze bloodline." I say. "You said your name was Uzumaki." Ameyuri-chan says.

"My father was Minato Namikaze. Konohagakure no Sato's Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage. His soul as well as my mother's, Kushina Uzumaki, soul is sealed inside me with Kyuubi. You can either try to stop me or you can go to Uzushiogakure no Sato to help rebuild. I really don't want to hurt someone as beautiful as you so I really hope you choose to help rebuild." I explain then say. "I will help if you can agree to one thing Naruto-kun." Ameyuri-chan says. "And what would that be Ameyuri-chan?" I ask. "That I become one of your wives." Ameyuri-chan says. "I think that could be arranged." I say with a smile. Ameyuri-chan blushes.

 _Yagura's POV:_

I was doing work while waiting for my spies to tell where Terumi is at so I can end this war when a blonde haired boy with bangs framing his face. 'That face looks familiar.' I think to myself. "Who are you?" I ask. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Mizukage-san. I'm here to collect someone important to me then I'll be out of your hair." The boy says. "Who are you here to collect?" I ask. "I'm sorry Mizukage-san but I can't tell you." Naruto-san says. Naruto-san walks to me and places his hand right where my seal is. Next thing I know is Isobu leaving me. "What did you do?" I ask. "I took Isobu from you to save her. I will save all the Bijuu from being used as weapons. It's my honor and duty as the new Sage of the Six Paths." Naruto-san says right before shoving a kunai in my head.

 _Naruto's POV:_

I started walking out to meet Mei-chan. "Well Mei-chan, when Uzushiogakure no Sato is up and running, I hope to find an alliance request from Kirigakure no Sato. I best be on my way to get the Water Sword then head to Uzushio to check on the progress then it's time to go back to Konoha for me." I say. "Thanks for everything Naruto-kun. Don't worry, in a few months Kiri will be back to its former glory." Mei-chan says. "No problem Mei-chan. I might be back before you know it with Kisame Hoshigaki's head." I say. I walk to the location where the Water Sword is at.

 _Kami's POV:_

I was waiting where the Sage of the Six Paths hid the Water Sword for his reincarnation to show. Yami, Shinigami, and I watched his life. All three of us fell in love with him. He needs my blessing to wield the Elemental Swords and he needs either my blessing or Shinigami's blessing to bring people back to life with his **Rinnegan**. It took two days but he finally showed. "Who are you?" He asks. "Well I hope to be one of your future lovers and I'm also the person whose blessing you need to wield all five Elemental Swords. You also need either my blessing or my sister's blessing to bring people back to life with your **Rinnegan**." I say.

"How do you know I have…? Kami. Damn it I'm an idiot sometimes." He says. I giggle. "Well Naruto Hyuuga-Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki, you have my blessing to wield the Elemental Swords and to bring back to life anyone you want if you allow me to become one of your lovers." I say. He doesn't answer me at first. When he does answer, it comes in the form of a kiss on my lips. "What do you think of my answer?" He asks. "I love it Naruto-kun." I say.

 _Time skip: eight days later: Kakashi's POV:_

It's been eight days since Gato was found dead and the real Naruto disappeared leaving a shadow clone. During that time, Tazuna and his workers worked to complete the bridge. It's now the final day of the mission and the bridge is almost complete. Since Gato was killed, I've been training Kiba and Sakura on the forest. Anyways, when Kiba, Sakura, and I get to Tsunami-san's house, we are greeted with the sight of the real Naruto telling a story to Inari. "What story are you telling him Naruto?" Kiba asks. "The story about the Sage of the Six Paths." Naruto answers.

"Where did you go after Gato's death Naruto-otouto?" I ask. "Water Country. Made a stop in Kiri to help with the Rebellion then went to get the Water Sword. The Sword that's the embodiment of the element Water. One of the five Legendary Elemental Swords. I have the Fire and Water Swords now. Then I went to the Ruins of Uzushiogakure no Sato. Tazuna-san, if you have a minute, I have a business proposition for you and your workers." Naruto says.

 _Naruto's POV:_

"Oh and what would that be Naruto-san?" Tazuna-san asks. "Not here." I say. I stand up and lay Inari-otouto down on the couch and lead Tazuna-san out of the room. Once in a different room, I put up a privacy seal. "Now my business proposition is that when your bridge is done, you and your workers head to Uzushiogakure no Sato and help rebuild. All those Nin we came across on the way here is already there rebuilding. I had two blood clones infiltrate Gato's forces. Those same blood clones killed his forces, robbed him of everything he owned, and killed him. Everything that was in Gato's name is now in my name. If Uzushiogakure no Sato is completely rebuilt by the finals of the upcoming Chuunin Exams then you and your workers will be paid good money." I say. "I will tell the boys tomorrow. Don't you worry, Uzushiogakure no Sato will be up and running by the beginning of the Chuunin Exams just for the Hero of Wave Country." Tazuna-san says. I smile at that.

 _Time skip: Three days later: Hiruzen's POV:_

I was in a meeting with Homura, Koharu, and Danzo. "Tell me again, what is it you three are here for?" I ask. "We're here to demand that you hand over the Jinchuuriki to me so I can train him." Danzo says. I take a look at Homura and Koharu to see that they don't agree. "Danzo, leave. I need to have a chat with my former teammates." I order. "Fine but one day you will regret not giving the boy to me Hiruzen." Danzo says. "I think that the boy's godmother and his father's cousin will kill you if you try anything to the boy. You may have told her that the boy was dead but I've kept contact with her and all I need to do is tell her what the status of the boy is and she will rush back here to take care of him if he disappears." I say with a smirk hidden behind my hands. Danzo storms out with an angry scowl.

"Hiruzen you can drop your **Henge** now." Koharu says. "How did you know Koharu?" I ask. "You've been acting strange since Naruto killed that Ambassador from Kumogakure no Sato when he was six." Homura says. "Naruto-kun has the full **Rinnegan** as one of the bloodlines he has. He used the full **Rinnegan** to reverse my age back to my prime. I'm sure he could do the same for the two of you. I know he sees the two of you like you're his grandparents. He already sees you two as a married couple too." I say the last part with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that Hiruzen?" Koharu asks. "I mean that you two should get together. You both need it." I say. Just then a knock sounds at the door. "Enter." I say loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. That's when Kakashi and his team walk in. "Mission accomplished Hokage-sama." Kakashi says with his eye-smile. "Very good. Now who all did you encounter?" I ask.

"We encountered the Demon Brothers and the Demon of the Bloody Mist. They were hired by Gato to kill the bridge builder but I offered them a new and better deal that I would like to tell you alone about Hokage-sama." Naruto-kun says.

I motion Koharu, Homura, Kakashi, Kiba, and Sakura to leave. I motion my ANBU to leave before Naruto-kun puts up a privacy seal. "The deal was that if they help rebuild Uzushiogakure no Sato that they can have sanctuary there. They agreed so Uzushio is in the phase of being rebuilt. Especially with the help of Tazuna-san and his workers. Tazuna-san said that they'd get done by the Chuunin Exams." Naruto-kun says. "Well that's certainly shocking." I say. "Yeah so if I encounter any of Orochimaru's spies in the Exams that want to leave Orochimaru, they can stay in Uzushio." Naruto-kun says. "How do you plan to accomplish that?" I ask.

"I tell them that's there a place that Orochimaru can't them at." Naruto-kun says. "So how would find out who's a spy?" I ask. "My godfather, Jiraiya, isn't the only one with a spy network. My spy network is made up of blood clones that can **Henge** to gather information. If and when I become Hokage or Uzukage, said spy network would be used like Jiraiya's spy network is used for Konoha." Naruto-kun says. "Wow. So on a totally different topic, how did you find out Jiraiya's your godfather?" I ask. "My parent's souls were sealed into me with Kura-chan. I met them when I was four." Naruto-kun says.

 **Next chapter will have the Chuunin Exams start.**


End file.
